


Want To Play?

by SapphirePearl1718



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurricane, Murder Mystery, no rest for the weary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphirePearl1718/pseuds/SapphirePearl1718
Summary: Danny Williams was hoping for some relaxing few days during a hurricane. But when a body is found, he is drawn to a trail that is hiding more than it seems.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was beginning its descent after a very long day. The members of 5-0 wearily walk into HQ at Lolani Palace. After giving up their weekend and constantly on the move for 58 hours, they were exhausted.

After a body was found on the beach of Waikiki, they tracked down the killer through the victim’s finances and phone records. Eventually, leading to the discovery of a woman who had been kidnapped. Searching for hours they finally find them in a run down cabin on the other side of Oahu. A surprise raid quickly resolved the situation and the suspect was taken into custody. Fortunately for the exhausted team, the guy sang on the spot.

Detective Danny Williams and Officer Kono Kalakaua dropped into chairs next to the computer table. Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly tiredly leaned against the computer table while Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett went to his office. A moment later, he returned and dropped two packs of longboards on the table.

“Thank the beer gods. This is what I need.” Danny remarked, grabbing a bottle, popping the top and taking a long drink.

Steve handed out the beers to the other members. Everyone took a satisfying drink.

“Man, too bad it’s the middle of the work week, I’m so tired I could sleep for a month.” Kono remarked.

“Do me a favor and don’t mention sleep. I’ll be lucky if I get 16 hours in the next four days.” Danny snipped.

“Got Gracie this weekend, huh?” Steve smirked, knowing that his partner’s daughter was more of a morning person than he was.

“Yeah. She recently told me she wanted to go to the cheerleading competition that is in town this weekend.” Danny rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Chin chuckled. “Ooooh, that’s brutal, brah.”

The Jersey man nodded. “Tell me about it.”

“Look at it this way, you get to see some women who are single.” Steve teased.

Danny glared at the ex-SEAL. “Would you shut up. That is ridiculous. Besides, these women aren’t my type. They are all needy, clingy, snobby and selfish.” He ticked off each reason.The team laughed at his ranting. 

Suddenly, Steve’s cell phone rang. He tapped the answer button without looking at it. “McGarrett.”

Steve listened for a moment, then his face became grave. “Are you sure?....What’s the ETA?....Ok, we’ll help out where needed. Send me the areas that could use the help.” He hung up.

Danny had stood up when he noticed the seriousness of his partner’s tone. “Everything ok, babe?”

Steve looked at his team. “No, a category 4 hurricane is heading straight for us from the NE. It’s going to reach land in two days. We’ve been asked to help board up and evacuate areas where needed.”

The cousins both sighed and put down their beers. Danny did the same and headed to his office. “Like I said, I’ll be lucky to get any sleep.” He said throwing his arms up.

“Hey, we head out in 15 minutes.” Steve announced before everyone left to get changed.

~S~

The sun was just beginning to rise when Danny finally got home. He shut the door and leaned his back against it, letting out a sigh. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to get rid of the burn he felt. Combined with aches and a pounding migraine headache, he was beat and ready for sleep.

Unfortunately, Danny knew he still had a lot of work to do. He pushed off the door and dragged himself to the shower.

An hour and a swift moment of throwing up later, Danny felt clean, but exhausted. Trying to rub away the migraine, he took some painkillers before he set to work boarding up his home and picking up everything off the floor.

At one point he felt nauseous and decided to take a moment to rest. He sat down on his couch and leaned his head back while rubbing his temples. It wasn’t long until he had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a surprise.

“Danno. Danno, wake up.” A loud voice and shaking of his shoulder rudely awakened Danny from his blissful sleep. As he blinked his eyes open, pain lanced through his head. ‘Ugh. Still have a migraine.`` He glanced to his right and was surprised to see his daughter. 

“Grace, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with your mom and Stan?”

Grace smiled and hugged him. “Mom and Step-Stan left two days ago. They can’t get back before the hurricane, so they had the nanny drop me off here.”

Danny rubbed his face. “Monkey, you’re supposed to call me when something like this happens.” 

“I tried but it went to voicemail.”

“What are you talking about? I never heard my phone?” Danny pulled out his phone and tapped the home button. Nothing happened.

He sighed frustrated. “I’m sorry, Monkey. I got busy helping the city, I forgot my phone died.”

Grace smiled. “It’s ok. But, Danno, are we safe here?”

Danny looked at her confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, the news is saying that the storm will be here in six hours and I thought you said that if a storm this big happens, you would be going to a shelter.”

The Jersey man jumped up in alarm, ignoring the blinding pain in his head. Looking at the clock on the wall he realized he had slept for 10 hours.

“Yes, that is correct, Monkey. Can you walk through the house and make sure all electrical items are unplugged? Are you packed?”

She nodded and pointed at the pink suitcase. “Ready to go.”

“Ok, good. I’m going to throw a bag together and do a last sweep on the outside. After that, we’ll head out, ok?”

Grace nodded and skipped off to do as asked. Danny downed more painkillers on his way to his bedroom. He grabbed his overnight bag and threw some shirts, another pair of jeans, necessary items, badge, his service weapon and a couple of books.

Once done, he dropped his bag by Grace’s and moved outside. Looking at the sky, he saw how dark the sky had become with all of the clouds. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Danny checked his house, making sure he didn’t miss anything. He was glad he had done this a few times while living in New Jersey. Hurricanes were a normal event for him.

Satisfied, he went and put the bags in the car. “Everything is unplugged and placed up high.” Grace said as she came to the car.

“Good job, Monkey. Alright,” he closed the trunk. “Get in and I’ll lock up.”

Grace nodded and got into the passenger seat. Danny locked the front door and placed the last board across the door and secured it. Once finished, he climbed into the driver's seat and started driving to the nearest shelter.

~S~

Danny and Grace walked into the shelter. They reached the check in table and Danny signed them in.

The man working the table looked up and his eyes widened. “Hey, you’re Detective Williams, right? From 5-0?”

Danny looked up. The man looked about 25-years-old, thin but fit, short black hair, brown eyes, asian features and olive skin. “Right. Good memory.”

“Thanks. You know I’m a huge fan of you guys. I can’t believe I’m meeting you.”

“I guess it’s your lucky day. What’s your name?”

“Sebastian O’Reilly.”

Danny held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.” Sebastian shook his hand, beaming brightly. “Listen, I don’t want to be rude, but there are a couple more people who would like to check in.” Indicating the line behind him.

“Oh, right, sorry. Nice to meet you.”

Danny nodded and guided Grace towards the open space full of cots. Finding two towards the back and near a wall outlet, they settled in. Danny plugged his phone in to let it charge.

He slowly laid down on his cot, sighing as the migraine made itself known once again. He glanced at Grace who had pulled her homework out.“You comfortable, Monkey?” 

She nodded. “Yeah. You ok, Danno? I noticed you keep rubbing your head.”

Danny sighed at her good eye at perception. “Yeah, I’m ok. Just a migraine. Hey,” He leaned towards her. “If you’re ok, then I’m going to take a nap, ok?” She nodded.

“I’ll make sure no one bothers you.” She said smiling while opening her math textbook.

“Ok, thank you. Wake me if you need anything.” She nodded and got to work.

Danny checked to be sure his gun and badge were in a hidden and safe spot before he at last allowed himself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have given me kudos and comments. I greatly appreciate it. :) Hope everyone is being safe during this world event.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gives comfort and then goes exploring.

“Danno, wake up.” Danny groaned at the shoulder shaking that disturbed his dreamless sleep. He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw Grace hovering over him. 

“Hey, Monkey, you ok?”

Danny was surprised when Grace crawled onto the cot and buried into his chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “Hey, What’s wrong?”

She looked at him with her big brown eyes. “Can’t you hear it? It sounds scary.”

Danny furrowed his eyebrows confused. He took a minute and focused on his surroundings. Some people appeared to be trying to sleep, while others walked around the large gymnasium. The lights flickered every now and then. The loud pitter patter sound reached his ears, indicating heaving rain. Wind could be heard whistling by while making the roof rattle from the strength of it. It only took him a few seconds to realize the hurricane had arrived.

Danny hugged Grace closer. “It’s ok, Monkey. It’s just a really loud storm.” She nodded, but the shaking continued. Thunder boomed loudly.

“Hey, what do you think about taking a tour of this place? I bet we can find some interesting rooms.” He said, hoping to distract her.

Grace smiled and nodded. Danny stood up, pulling Grace up with him. He grabbed his badge and gun from their hiding spot. Then he grabbed his phone, which was fully charged but had a spotty signal. 

“Ok, let’s go.” Danny led his daughter to the nearby hallway, thankful his migraine was finally gone.

~S~

After two hours of wandering, they ended up on one of the catwalks overlooking the large space. Grace was amazed at how high up she was. Smiling, she looked up at her father, who was gripping the railing tightly. “Are you ok, Danno?”

“Yeah, I’m ok, Monkey.” He pointed out to the people below them. “This is incredible, huh?” She nodded looking at everything with big brown eyes.

Danny tried to pull in a slow deep breath. His claustrophobia was bothering him. The height was concerning but not terrible.

“Can we go further out?” Grace asked excitedly.

Danny glanced to the center of the catwalk and listened to the wind. He felt dizzy and shaky looking at it. “Uh, no. Besides, I don’t think we are supposed to be up here anyway.”

Grace nodded, disappointment showing on her face. Danny hated that look, but he wasn’t going to change his mind.

He gently led Grace back the way they came. Once they reached ground level, Danny noticed that tables had been set up with food placed on top. Checking the time on his phone, he realized it was time for breakfast.

“Hey, you hungry?” She nodded. “Ok, let’s go get something to eat.” He easily led them to where the line was. 

Grabbing their food, they headed back to their cots and ate.

Once finished, Grace grabbed their trash and threw them away and returned quickly. “Danno, is it ok if I played for a while?”

“Of course, Monkey. I’ll be right here.” She smiled and went to her bag. She pulled out a couple of barbies and played with them on her cot. Danny smiled, watching for a minute before pulling out a book that he had been wanting to finish and laid back to read.

An indeterminable amount of time later, Danny blinked his eyes open, not remembering when he fell asleep. He rubbed his face feeling groggy.

“Excuse me, Detective Williams?” Danny removed his hands and looked up to a security guard.

“Yeah, who are you?”

The man held out his hand. Tall, very dark skin, long dreadlock black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Bigger than Danny, muscle showing on his forearms gave an idea on exactly how fit he truly was.

Danny sat up and shook the man’s hand. “I’m Zeke Newman. Head of security here. Sebastian mentioned you were here.”

They let go and the Jersey man noticed the look of distress on his face. “Is something wrong?”

Zeke shifted nervously. “Unfortunately, one of the people here was wandering around and found a body. We're not sure if it was natural causes or not. Is it possible for you to take a look?”

Danny sighed. He had hoped for an easy few days. 'So much for catching up on sleep.’ He looked next to him and noticed Grace was gone. 

Concerned he stood up and looked around. “Zeke, have you seen a little girl that was on this cot?”

The man shook his head. “Sorry, Detective, you were the only one here.” Danny's heart began to pound, fear clenching his stomach into knots.

“Danno!” Danny turned at his daughter's voice. She ran to him and gave him a hug. Another girl, dark brown hair, light tan, Asian features, stopped behind her. Danny let out a breath, his fear dissipating.

“Grace, where were you? You scared me. You can't run off like that.” Danny sternly interrogated but kept his voice soft. 

Her face fell, guilt appeared in her eyes. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I found Molly nearby and you were sleeping. I thought it would be ok.”

Danny sighed and dropped onto his good knee so he could be on her level. “It's ok, but next time wake me and tell me where you're going, ok babe?”

She nodded and she looked up, suddenly aware of Zeke. “Danno, who's that?”

“This is Zeke, head of security here.” Danny gestured to the big man. “Zeke, this is my daughter Grace.”

He smiled and held his hand out to her. “Nice to meet you.” After a moment and a small nudge from Danny, Grace shyly shook the man's hand.

“Danno, do you have to work? I thought you said you wouldn’t have to.” Disappointment flashed in her eyes.

Danny sighed. “I did say that but this gentleman asked if I could just take a quick look at something. I should be back faster than you can say I love you, Danno. Ok?”

Grace nodded and he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Alright, why don’t you and Molly go back to her parents and play. I’ll find you in a little bit.”

She nodded, gave a quick hug and ran off with her friend Molly.

Danny slowly got up, trying to not aggravate his wounded knee. “Alright, Zeke, lead the way.”

The man nodded and they headed towards a hallway on the other side of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to hear your reactions as the story unfolds. I'm so excited to see what everyone thinks. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny investigates the body.

The body was in a small janitor closet. 35-year-old female, redhead in a messy bun, caucasian, 5’5”, green eyes glassed over in death. She was slumped against a shelf in a sitting position.

Danny snapped on some gloves that he happened to find in the closet. He padded the body down and finding a wallet in the back pocket. He opened it and checked the folds, noticing the cash still in place. He thumbed out the driver's license. 

“Ok, her name is Michelle Hernandez.” Danny looked through the rest of the wallet. “Credit cards and cash are here; not a mugging.” He dropped the wallet and checked the rest of the body.

“Anything?” Zeke asked while two other security officers anxiously watched behind him.

“No. I don’t see any bruising or evidence of a struggle.” Danny sighed. Something was nagging at him, but couldn’t put his finger on it. After a minute, he stood up taking the gloves off.

“I don’t see anything that suggests foul play.” He stepped out of the closet. “Umm, I’m not a medical examiner, but my guess is natural causes. Move her someplace cold like a fridge until the hurricane passes.” He ordered.

“You got it. We’ll take care of it.” Zeke said. “Thank you, Detective.”

Danny shook hands with the dark man and went back to the gym to find Grace.

~S~

It didn’t take long for Danny to find his daughter. The two girls were playing on Molly’s cot, her parents only a few feet away. He noticed that they had found space close to the center of the gym, about 200 feet from where he and Grace had set up.

“Danno!” Grace ran and hugged Danny tightly around his waist. He let out a small grunt at the force of her body slammed into him.

“Easy, Monkey, you’re stronger than you look.” Danny hugged her back and carefully pushed her away so he could breathe. “I told you it wouldn’t take long.”

“I know, but I still missed you.”

“I missed you too, Monkey.” He placed a kiss on top of her head.

“Hello, Detective Williams.” Danny looked up to see a man with dark brown hair, sharp Asian features, 6 foot and lean. A smile graced his face. “Good to see you.” He held his hand out. 

The Jersey shook it firmly. “Mr. Soto. Nice to see you again.”

“Please, call me, Aaron. I think we have met enough to drop the formalities, don’t you think?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” He said with a small smile.

“Hi, Danny. Glad to see you.” Aaron’s wife, Sadie, draped herself on her husband. She was shorter than Aaron at 5’7”, curvy, olive tan skin, European features, and with a nice set of plump lips.

“Good to see you as well.” Danny silently sighed. He never was big on socializing with rich people. Both Sotos were lawyers and he detested them.

He glanced at his daughter who had gone back to playing with Molly. A loving smile crossed his features as he watched them play.

“While the kids play, how about a few rounds of cards, if you’re interested?” Aaron invited while holding up a box of cards he picked up from his bag. Danny thought for a moment, not thrilled with the idea, but didn’t have the heart to pull Grace away from her play. “Alright. 5 card draw ok with you?” 

Sadie smiled. “It’s one of my favorite games.” They sat on the two cots and dealt out the cards.

~S~

The young man walked toward the showers. He was a good looking man with dark skin, buzzed cut black hair, soft blue eyes, and pretty fit for his 5’11” build. He worked hard to maintain this figure at 31-years-old. 

Getting everything situated, he turned the shower on, he stripped his clothes off and stepped into the warm spray. The warmth chased away the coldness that surrounded his body. Despite all of the people in the same area, it was cold.

Lost in thought, the man didn’t hear the person behind him. It would be his final mistake. His body arched as the electricity from the taser shot through his body. The man dropped to the ground when the taser was removed. The killer gave a small smile as they got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real fun has begun. Hope everyone is ready for the ride. Thanks to everyone who leaves kudos and comments. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wins some and works some.

Danny laid down his hand, proud at his strategy at the beginning of the round. “Oh, Come on. I had this one.” Sadie playfully complained. 

Aaron laughed at his wife. “Honey, you just need more practice.” He turned his attention to the Detective. “ I must admit, you’re very good at this game.”

The Jersey man gave a small laugh. “Well, I’ve been playing this game since I was a kid.” He pulled his phone out and looked at the time. It showed 5:00 PM and Danny was surprised how long they have been playing.

The sound of metal drew his attention. People in aprons were laying out dishes, preparing to serve dinner. Sadie stood up and stretched. “Well, it looks like it’s about time for dinner. Play afterward?”

Danny glanced at Grace and saw how much fun she was having. He turned back to the couple about to answer the question, but never got the chance.

“Detective?” He turned and saw Zeke. Danny rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. ‘Sometimes, I really hate my job.’ He thought grumpily.

“What can I do for you, Zeke?”

“Unfortunately, another one was found.” 

Danny groaned. “Alright, where at?”

Zeke gestured towards a hallway to the left. “Men’s shower room.”

The short man stood, slightly frustrated. “Ok, I’ll be there in a minute.”

The dark man nodded and left. Danny looked at the Sotos. “I’m sorry for this, but can you watch Grace?”

Sadie smiled. “Of course, not a problem. We’ll grab the girls and get some dinner. Would you like me to save you a plate?”

Danny smiled. “No, that’s alright, I’ll find something later. Thank you.” Danny went to where the two girls were playing and knelt down. “Hey, Monkey, I have to go check on something, ok? Mr. and Mrs. Soto are going to watch you for a little bit.”

“Daddy?” Grace whined.

“Hey, none of that. I won’t be long, ok?”

She sighed, disappointment written on her face. “Ok.”

He gave her a hug and kiss. “I love you. I’ll see you in a bit.” He stood up and headed towards the direction of a supposed crime scene.

~S~

When Danny entered the shower area, he was officially annoyed. All he wanted to do was sleep after working a very difficult case and then helping to prepare for the hurricane. But instead he has been working during this storm.

He managed to find some gloves, provided by a security guard, and approached the body. The man was in a shower cubicle slumped against the wall facing towards where the spray would hit him. Danny knelt down, not caring about the nudity.

On the man’s right arm, a blue tourniquet wrapped around just above the elbow. A syringe was sticking out from the arm empty. Danny furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He’s seen enough people OD but usually the tourniquet gets loosened as soon as the syringe was empty.

Danny continued his examination. Wrists, fingers, thighs, calfs, feet, toes and then back to the head. He noticed a small burn on the right side of the neck, consistent with a taser.

He then checked the pupils, which were contracted to small dots which were usually found with OD deaths.

“Real shame. That kid could have had a bright future if he wasn’t doing drugs.” One of the security guards spoke.

Danny stood up and half glared at the man. “This kid wasn’t a druggie, nor is this a suicide.” He looked at Zeke. “We have a murderer in our mists.”

The big man’s eyes widened. “What? How is that possible?” 

The Jersey man cleared his throat. “A syringe is inserted in his arm but there are no other indications showing that he has been using previously. A burn on the neck indicates a taser was used. That means someone had stunned him before killing him using some kind of drug. Most likely meth or heroin.”

Danny looked at the bewildered faces of his audience. “What are you all staring at? Secure the scene and look for clues. Be sure to use gloves.” He commanded.

He quietly growled with annoyance and frustration. He felt like he was talking to reject rookies. He sighed and looked around, realizing all of his evidence kit was in the trunk of the camaro.

“We closed off the room, Detective. What’s your next order?” Zeke asked cautiously, sensing the smaller man could clock him if he wanted to.

“Is there a vacuum nearby?” Zeke blinked, confused by the odd request. He wasn’t a cop but even he knew it was an odd question.

“Y-yes, but what for?”

“A trick my partner taught me a couple of years ago on getting fingerprints.” Danny looked up at the man.

“Let me track that down for you.” Zeke turned on his heel and headed out to find the item.

“Well, time for real work.” Danny muttered and got to work looking at the scene before


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally gets some sleep...or does he?

After several hours, the processing was finished. Fingerprints were found near and around the crime scene and pictures were taken.

Danny leaned against the wall outside of the shower room. Gloves already stripped off. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, already feeling weariness creeping in.

“Would you like some water, Detective?” Danny looked up to see Zeke standing next to him, a bottle of water extended to him. He looked as tired as the blonde felt.

“Thank you.” He accepted the bottle, cracked it open and took a long drink. The water relieved the suddenly too dry throat.

“Who do you think did this?” The bigger man questioned, the fear evident in his tone. It was obvious he had never had to deal with a murder before.

“I don’t know.” He stared at the wall across from him. “Everyone here is currently a suspect until we can narrow down the list.”

Danny pushed away from the wall. “Lock this door for now. Let’s get some rest and continue this in the morning.”

Zeke nodded. “Good idea. I’ll keep a guard on this room.”

“Good. Then I’ll see you in the morning.”

“You got it, Detective.”

Danny tiredly headed back to the gym, ready to finally lay down. He reached his cot and noticed Grace sleeping in hers. He smiled and gave her a small kiss on her head.

“Danno?” A sleepy voice answered. Danny crouched next to the bed.

“I thought you were asleep.”

Grace turned over to look at him. “You ok? You look tired.” 

Danny gave a half smile. “Still observant, even when mostly asleep. Just been a long day, Monkey. Go back to sleep, ok?”

She nodded and snuggled deeper into the covers. Danny adjusted her covers and smoothing back her hair followed by a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.” Danny sighed and laid down on his cot, not even bothering taking shoes off. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

~S~

“Detective? Detective Williams?” A shake to the shoulder brought Danny to wakefulness. He groaned, frustrated and still feeling how tired he was. He blinked his eyes open to see a disheveled Zeke above him.

“Zeke, please tell me that you are here to tell me you found our suspect.” 

The big man shook his head. “Sorry, sir, but two more bodies were found.”

Danny groaned through his hands, frustration mounting even higher. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had only been asleep for three hours.

He let a small growl out and sat up. “Alright, let’s go.” He stood up making sure he had everything.

“What’s going on, Danno?” Grace’s sleepy voice quietly called.

Danny knelt next to her. “I have to go look at something. Go back to sleep. Hey, if I’m not back by the time you wake up, I want you to go be with the Sotos, ok?”

She sleepily nodded. “I love you, Danno.”

“I love you too, Monkey.” Danny then got up and headed to the new crime scene.

~S~

The crime scene was in the middle of the hallway near the east entrance of the gymnasium. Danny grimaced at the scene, a small amount of grief swept through him. He sighed as he once again slipped on some gloves.

The victims were a woman and a man. The woman looked to be 5’9”, caucasian, 45-years-old, long blonde hair and green eyes. A long gash ran from right shoulder to left hip, blood had pooled around her. A kitchen knife lay next to her right hand.

The man was African American, 40-years-old, short buzz cut black hair, 6’2” and brown eyes, He lay on his back, multiple stab wounds littered his abdomen. Another kitchen knife lay in lax fingers in his left hand.

“My guess is that these two had some kind of fight, argument escalated and they ended up killing each other.” Zeke hypothesized while Danny knelt down next to the man.

The Jersey man patted down the man and found a wallet. He opened it and checked the ID. It read James Conan. He replaced the wallet and looked at the man’s neck. At first he didn’t see anything but then he noticed a small red dot on the right side of the neck. Squinting he looked closer, noticing the slight inflamed area around that dot.

Danny then moved to the woman and searched for ID glancing at it, he read the name Karen Smith. Continuing his search, he found another red dot on her neck as well.

He stood up and took a few steps back looking at the couple and the surrounding area.

“You know what’s wrong with this picture?” He looked to Zeke, who looked caught off guard by the question.

“No.”

Danny silently tsked at the guy. “Not to sound gruesome, but if these two killed each other, wouldn’t there be more blood? You know, like on the walls, way over there on the floor, that door.”

Zeke looked around and suddenly realized that the Detective had a point. “Ok, so what are we looking at?”

Danny sighed. “Both of them have marks on their necks, which makes me believe that they were both drugged before they were killed. Uh...the blood tells me they were killed after being drugged and unable to fight back.” He paused as everything clicked. “This guy is playing with us. The killer must not know we were watching, so they set up a scene.”

Zeke’s eyes widen with horror. “You think the killer is messing with us?”

“No.” Danny shook his head. “I’m saying the killer knows we are onto him and this is his way of saying he wants to play. Drag this thing out.” He rubbed his hands in frustration while the storm continued to rage.

“Either the killer wants to play or wants to be caught. Either way, they want to enjoy this.” He let out a stressed sigh. “I expect there will be more bodies before this is over.” A loud clap of thunder followed his statement, making it very cliche.

Danny ordered them to close off this hallway and process the scene. Frustrated even more to find out the storm had fried the cameras.

The blonde leaned against the wall tiredly. The headache he got rid of returning with a vengeance. He sighed as he looked at the bodies. ‘I’m going to need more help.’ He thought as he pulled his phone out to try and call his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments and kudos. Can't wait to hear what y'all think of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a phone call and discovers he is missing something very crucial. Thank you for all of the support. I'm excited to see what y'all think. Enjoy! :)

“Aw, come on.” Danny growled for the upteenth time. Putting his phone away after unsuccessfully getting a signal that he had been trying for the last half hour.

He really needed the help, but had no way of communicating to the outside world. At least not with his current phone.

Danny quickly made his way back to his cot, ignoring his still pounding headache. He noted that Grace and Molly were playing on her cot. Danny quickly looked through his bag, remembering that a SAT phone along with a full survival kit was given to all of the 5-0 members.

“Danno?” Grace’s voice sounded over his shoulder. “What are you looking for?”

Danny turns to her when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. “I’m looking for a special phone. It’s this big.” He held his hands 14 inches apart. “Have you seen it?”

Grace thought for a minute. “Yeah, it was attached to another bag in the trunk of your car.”

As soon as he heard that, Danny sighed and placed his head into his hands. His crash kit (bag with survival gear) was accidentally left behind and attached to it was the SAT phone.

“You ok, Danno?”He sighed and looked up. “Yes, Monkey, just tired. Thanks for your help.” He kissed her and gently pushed her back to her cot.

Danny found some painkiller in his bag and took them before he left to find Zeke.

He finds the large man in the security office looking over footage.

“I thought the cameras weren’t working.”

Zeke jumped in surprise. “Geez, Detective, you scared me.”

Danny walked closer to the man. “Sorry, not my intention.” 

“It’s alright, brah. I was looking through previous footage before they got knocked out, hoping to get something.”

“What do you have so far?”

“So far nothing, I’m afraid.”

Danny sighed. “Keep trying. Hey, is there a way to get into the parking garage without going through that behemoth storm?”

Zeke looked at him confused. “Yes, but why would you want to get in there?”

“Well, I, uh, accidentally left an important bag in my car. I forgot about it due to a migraine when I first got here.” He explained embarrassed. 

The big man nodded. “I understand how that feels.”

“So?” Danny impatiently fidgeted his hands.

“There is a tunnel that joins the gymnasium to the garage. Teams use it to get to their busses without being seen.”

“Ok, great where is it?”

“North side near the locker room. Door marked tunnel exit. But, wait!” Zeke latched onto the Jersey’s arm as he started leaving. “That tunnel most likely has flooded. You’d have to be crazy to attempt that, brah.”

Danny gently released the grip. “Look, I don’t have a choice. I need help in order to figure this out and the only way to do that is by going to my car to get the SAT phone so I can call someone, ok?”

Zeke blinked in surprise. “Do you think it’s that bad?”

Danny sighed, knowing he is wasting time. “Yes, I do.” He glanced around making sure no one is around. “Between you and me, I honestly think we have a serial killer.” 

Zeke blinked surprised. “Are you serious? Shouldn’t we tell everyone?”

“No. No! We can’t do that.” Danny slightly panicked. “If you tell everyone here, 1) it would cause a mass panic. 2) it would tip off our killer that we are onto them. We need to stay calm and keep this quiet.”

Zeke sighed in resignation. “Alright, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah. You and me both.”

~S~

It didn’t take Danny long to find the door that led to the parking garage. He opened the door and stepped in. The sound of water could be heard echoing down the tunnel. The fluorescent lights flickered, throwing shadows in every direction. The tunnel felt like something from a horror movie.

Danny took a breath and carefully walked down the hall. Right hand rested on the pommel of his service weapon as he moved. Walking quickly but quietly, he made his way down until he found a ramp around a corner. He followed it down for 200 feet. It seemed the way was clear until he suddenly heard the splash of water under his feet. Danny looked down, eyes adjusting to the dim lights.

Water lapped up the ramp and through the dim lighting he could see that the last 300 feet was full of water.

Danny sighed and headed back to the door. He decided to return to the security office for supplies.

As he walked down a side hall, he heard a beep. He stopped and pulled his phone out. He let out a breath and saw he had a signal. Afraid to move, he dialed a familiar number and was relieved to hear it ringing.

~S~

Steve listened to the tempest that beat against the side of the house. Fortunately, it seemed the boards he had covered all of the windows and doors with were holding.

The Ex-SEAL stripped down another rifle from the pile he has sitting next to him. Picking up his rag, he put a little oil on it and rubbed it along the barrel.

Suddenly his phone rings. Glancing down, he noticed his partner’s name on the screen. Surprised, he clicked answer and placed it between his ear and shoulder.

“Hey, buddy, missing me already?’

A second of static came through before he heard the familiar Jersey accent. “Funny. Listen, Steve.” At the serious tone, the SEAL put down the part he was cleaning and gave his full attention to the conversation. “I’m at the Kailuah Gymnasium. I have 4 bodies and not close to figuring out how they are related.”

“I thought you were going to relax during this hurricane?” Steve half joked. “Got any suspects?” A large sound of static followed the next sentence. “....to Max and see if he can help me out.”

Steve squinted his eyes. “Are you on the SAT phone?” He knew the answer to that question.

“No, my cell. Funny thing about the SAT. I accidentally left it in my car along with the kit. But I have a plan to get it.” 

Steve blinked for a moment. “Daniel, first off, why is that in the car and second, what do you mean you have a plan?”

A small nervous laugh made Steve quirk an eyebrow. “Yeah, apparently the only way to get to the parking garage is through a tunnel that is slightly flooded.” 

Concern spiked in Steve’s chest. “Danny, how deep and how far?”

“Uh, 200 maybe 300 feet. Deep enough that I will have to swim underwater.”

“Ok, listen to me, that water is going to be very cold. That shock to your system could very well be disorienting.”

“Ok, Steve, I know you’re concerned. I promise you, I’ll be fine. I’ll call you once I ha….”

Static filled the phone and then a beep signaling lost signal.

“Danny? Danny!” Steve swore and tossed his phone down. Getting a bad feeling, Steve quickly capped his oil and pulled up the weather map. At the same time, he grabbed his SAT phone and dialed a number.

On the second ring, the phone connected. “Chin, it’s Steve. I just got a call from Danny. There have been a string of murders at his location. I'm getting a bad feeling about it and we need to get there ASAP.”

“Ok. I’ll call Kono and find transport. Where is he?”

“Kailuah Gymnasium. Chin, make sure you bring extra medical supplies.”

“Why?”

“I think Danny is about to do something stupid.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets soaking wet and Steve, Chin and Kono finally arrive. Ready for your thoughts on this chapter. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

Danny was ready to face the water that separated him from the parking garage. At least he hoped he was. Using a backpack that he found in a storage closet, he had stopped by the kitchen to grab some ziplock bags to put all of his stuff in. He had his cell phone, radio given to him by Zeke, keys, gun, badge and extra bags. Making sure that his cell phone, radio and gun are placed in bags and put everything into the backpack.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Danny glanced at Zeke. “Probably not, but I have no other choice and I need help from my team on this.”

Zeke nodded. “Just for the record, I’m against this plan.” 

The Jersey man laughed. “You sound like one of my partners.” He slung the backpack on and waded into the water. “I shouldn’t be long.”

“Alright, I’ll wait here until you get back. Be careful, Detective.”

Danny nodded and walked several steps into the water. He took several deep breaths, then dove into the water, making sure to keep a hand on the wall. The cold water made his muscles stiffen up right away and his diaphragm spasmed. Danny pushed past it and swam forward.

He kicked hard, hoping to get to the surface on the other side of the tunnel quickly. The cold water seeped down into his very bones. He felt his lungs and diaphragm continue to spasm, making him lose precious air.

Pushing hard, he felt his lungs burn for the need of air. ‘I could really use the skills of a Navy SEAL right now.’ He bitterly thought. 

Blackness began to creep on the edges of his vision. Danny concentrated on swimming faster, hand still touching the wall.

Just when he thought he wasn’t going to make it, his feet hit solid ground and his head broke though the surface. Coughing and spitting water, he managed to crawl out of the water. Danny collapsed on the ground, letting air back into his starved lungs. 

The wind was deafening and whistled through the different levels of the parking garage. Debris flew everywhere and Danny could hear cars on higher levels being crushed.

Danny dragged himself to his feet while his entire body shivered and carefully made his way up the ramp. His car was on the ground level near the center. It was slow going as large debris was blown in from the sides.

Eventually, he made it to his vehicle, already noticing the small dents on the sides. Annoyed, he ignored it as he popped open his trunk with shaking hands. Dropping the backpack in the trunk, he quickly located the items he needed. Being sure all of the items were safely sealed in ziplock bags, he repacked the backpack and closed the trunk.

Danny slung the backpack on and started to make his way back down towards the tunnel. Gusts of wind knocked him down a few times, but he managed to get back up and keep moving.

He was within sight of the last ramp towards the tunnel, when a telephone pole suddenly flew in and jammed right in front of him, effectively blocking his exit.

Cursing, he ducked by a car to think. Looking around, he tried to find another route. He let out a frustrated sigh. The only alternative would be to make a run to the front door of the gymnasium.

Danny took a few shaky breaths and sprang up running. He ran as fast as he could towards the partial wall of the garage. Several steps away, he heard a noise.

Glancing to his left, his heart leapt into his throat. A large tree was sliding towards him and he knew there was no way he could get out of the way.

He tried to brace himself as the trunk slammed into his left side. Danny is certain that he broke or at least cracked a few ribs as pain shot up his side.

A second later, his back and head struck harshly against a car. He crumpled to the ground and felt blood run down his face. He tried to get back up, but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate. He tried to stay conscious but he quickly lost that fight and blackness takes him.

~S~

Steve managed to pull up next to the front door of the gymnasium. The drive had been slow going with the wind pushing strongly against the cab and streets flooding, making him drive way below the speed limit.

Grabbing his duffel bag and emergency bag, he made his way quickly through the front door. Once inside, another set of doors faced him. He stood there a moment to catch his breath and wipe the water off his face.

The door suddenly opened and his other two members of 5-0 slipped in. “Chin, Kono. Glad you made it.”

“Of course. Can’t let Danny have all of the fun.” Kono snarked with a smile. 

Steve picked up his bags and tried the door that would allow access to the gym. Finding it locked, he pounded on the door loudly.

A minute later, he heard the lock disengage and the door opened. A young guard stood on the other side.

“Hi, I’m Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. This is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua. We’re 5-0 and Detective Williams called us for help.”

The guard’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Yes, come in. I’m Sebastian O’Reilly.”

They entered the gym and placed their bags by the door. “Ok, I need to speak with Detective Williams. Do you know where he is?”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, sorry. Last I saw him was in the security office, but he’s not there now.”

Steve sighed. “Ok, how about the head of security?”

The kid nodded. “Yeah, let me call him up.” He reached to his radio. “Hey, Captain, it’s Sebastian. I got three members of 5-0 up here wanting to speak with you.”

A pause as the kid listened to the response.

“Yes, sir, copy that.” Sebastian looked at Steve. “Captain is in the middle of something, but I can take you to him.”

“Ok, great.” He turned to Chin and Kono. “Kono, find a place to set up command. Chin, you’re with me.” 

Kono immediately went in search of a good place to set up. Chin and Steve followed the guard to their next location.

They entered the tunnel and walked a little ways until they saw a tall man nervously pacing.

“Captain, 5-0 as requested.” Sebastian said.

The man stopped and looked up. “Thank you, Sebastian. You can head back.” The young man nodded and left.

“I’m Zeke Newman, I’ve been working with Detective Williams.” He offered his hand.

Steve shook it. “Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. This is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. Where is Danny?”

Zeke licked his lips nervously and cleared his throat. “The Detective went through there.” He pointed at the water nearby. “He said he needed some items from his car. Said it should be quick, but that was three hours ago. I’ve called the radio I gave him and his cell phone, but no luck.”

Steve and Chin looked at each other. “He went through the water and no word from him for three hours?” The SEAL clarified.

Zeke nodded. “Unfortunately.”

Steve gave a frustrated noise and turned to Chin. “Go back to the gym, grab my emergency bag, medical supplies and blankets.” The Asian man nodded and ran out to get the requested items.

Steve stripped off his gun and cell, placing them on the floor. He walked to the water and placed his hand in it. The water was quite cold and he knew he would be fine since he had trained for this temperature. Danny was not trained and made a quick calculation. The blonde would be approaching hypothermia very soon.

“Don't tell me you are going to go in that as well.” Zeke objected.

“I must. He's been out there too long. Hypothermia could set in very soon. An hour maybe two is all that remains. Don't worry.” He said with a small smile, despite his worry. “I'm a former Navy SEAL. I'm trained for this type of condition.”

Zeke still didn't look convinced.

Chin came back with the items. Steve opened his bag and pulled out his water proof one. Dumping his gun and phone in, he also shoved a small breathing apparatus attached to a mini oxygen tank in along with a first aid kit.

“Chin, find and grab a set of dry clothes for Danny. Zeke, have some towels brought in here as well as a hot drink. Coffee or tea will be fine. I'll be back as fast as I can.”

With orders set, Steve went into the water, took a deep breath and dove under.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes the plunge and searches for Danny. I am too excited to hear y'all's thoughts on this chapter, so decided to go ahead and post it. Enjoy! :D

The water was colder than Steve anticipated, but it didn't interrupt his rhythm. He swam the length with ease and broke the surface on the other side. The sound deafened him for a moment.

He climbed out and quickly made his way up the rest of the ramp. The water flowing down made it slippery. At the top, he saw a telephone pole wedged inside. Steve found a hole he had to crawl through in order to get to the other side. 

Looking around, he saw a tree laying on it's side on the other side of the garage. He could see many of the cars scratched and dented. 

He walked forward, looking for the Camaro, but something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to look between a truck and an escalade and saw blonde hair.

He ran over and knelt next to the figure, relieved to have found his partner. “Danny!” He yelled, but got no response. He checked for a pulse and flinched at how cold the skin was. He resisted pulling back and found a slow but steady beat. 

Steve carefully removed the backpack he saw off the Detective's back and laid Danny down. He immediately saw the head wound on his right temple and side where the blood was sluggishly running.

Ripping his own bag off, he pulled out the medkit and set to work dressing the injury. Once done, he gently checked the rest of his friend's body for any other injury. The ribs on the left side felt inflamed and small cuts littered it, but thankfully nothing broken.

He put away the medkit and took out the mini oxygen tank. He placed that aside and closed his bag. Putting his bag on, he looped the backpack over his arm and picked up the tank again. Then he carefully picked up Danny in a fireman's carry. 

Steve carefully but quickly made his way back to the telephone pole. He laid Danny down, shoulders facing the hole. The SEAL pushed both bags through the hole then he went through backwards. As he went through, he grabbed under the blonde's shoulders and pulled him through. He barely fit due to his broad shoulders, but Steve got him through unharmed. 

Putting on the bags once more, he carried Danny down to the water. He walked carefully in until he was waist deep. He lowered the smaller man down and strapped on the oxygen tank, ensuring that the mask was secure and sealed. He opened the valve, then he pulled both of them under the water. 

Steve tried to move quickly to the other side, but with the extra weight, he was slower than the first trip. 

Finally, he broke the surface and two sets of hands helped pull them out. Chin and Zeke gently grabbed Danny and placed him on the floor. Steve dropped his bags where he stood outside of the water and began to strip as quickly as possible.

“Chin, take his clothes off. He's too cold and we need to start warming him up.” The Asian man leapt into action encouraging Zeke to help.

By the time they were halfway, Steve was naked and towel dry. He hurried over with another towel and two blankets. As the two men finished undressing the blonde, he dried the hair and skin that was exposed. 

Once Danny was dry and out of his wet clothes, Steve pulled him close and wrapped a blanket around them. He made sure that their chests were touching. “Chin, can you wrap the other blanket around?”

The older complied easily, then he found the medkit and replaced the bandage on Danny.

“Is he alright?” Zeke knelt next to the pair with a thermos and two cups.

“He should be. He is already starting to warm up.” Steve replied while carefully rubbing the blonde's chest to bring heat back to it.

“Looks like something hit his head pretty good.” Chin commented.

Steve looked at the older man. “I found him between two cars out cold. My guess is he was on his way back when he got hit.”

“Do you know by what?” Zeke asked apprehensively. 

Steve shook his head. “I don't know. Could have been a number of things. The important thing is he is now safe and getting warmed up. Can I have a drink?”

The big man nodded while he poured a cup of coffee for the Commander. Steve gladly took the cup and downed it in two big gulps. He sighed as the warmth hit his stomach, warming his core. 

He stayed cuddled around Danny until he felt warmer. Then the three put the dry clothes on him. Steve quickly put on dry clothes as well after he took care of Danny.

“Zeke, let's have a cot set up in the far corner of the security office. I have a feeling Danny is still going to be out for a little while.”

“Of course. Follow me, gentleman.” Zeke picked up Danny's backpack and led the way to the office. On the way, Zeke radioed for the cot while Chin and Steve carried their friend.

~S~

By the time they reached the office, a cot had been put in the back of the room. Chin and Steve placed their friend down gently on it. Steve put several blankets on him, then he inserted an IV for the saline and vitamin mixture he mixed up from his large medkit.

Steve hung up the IV bag and slumped to the ground exhausted. “I hope nothing exciting happens for a while. I'm too tired to deal with it.”

Zeke came over at the end of his statement. “Sorry, Commander. Looks like another murder has happened.” 

Steve sighed and gazed at the bigger man. He noted the dark circles and the hunched shoulders, indicating very little sleep. He looked at Danny for the first time without feeling panicked and noted the same look.

“How much sleep have you all gotten?”

A sigh followed. “Not much I'm afraid. An hour here or there, but not enough to keep this up for long periods of time.”

Steve nodded. “Ok, Zeke, catch me up on what's been going on and then go grab a few hours of rest. Chin, you and Kono take a look at the new crime scene. I'll stay here with Danny until he wakes up.”

Chin nodded. “Alright. Hopefully we'll figure out who is behind this and why.” He patted Steve on the shoulder and left.

“Ok, brah. Let me tell you the creepiness that's been going on around here then I will bring some food to you two. That's not negotiable.” He quickly said before the SEAL interrupted.

Steve sighed in defeat. “Very well.” He glanced at Danny and placed a hand on the blonde's cheek. He felt the chill there but also the warmth slowly coming back. Relieved, he listened to Zeke with rapt attention.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another crime scene. Grace searches for her Danno. Thank you for the comments. Can't wait to hear more. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: More gruesome detailing of death. You have been warned.

Chin and Kono enter the boiler room, both dreading what they will find. They walked to where a group of security guards stood, blocking the view to the body.

One guard saw them and stepped towards them with a hand raised in a stop sign. “Stop. You can't be back here. Return to the gym, please.”

The cousins both hold up their badges. “We're 5-0. Your boss, Zeke, sent us to take a look.” Kono said with a sweet smile.

The guard looked at the badges carefully, then nodded. “Ok, over here.”

“Can you tell us anything about the scene?” Chin asked, remembering that he was dealing with a group that had no clue about police procedure.

“From what I have been told, one of the guards was doing rounds and found this guy in here. He thought he was hanging out in here or something but quickly found out he was dead.” He explained as he pushed the other guards aside.

Kono had seen her fair share of gruesome deaths, but this was one of the worst.

The victim was male, 55-years-old, peppered thinning short hair, Asian features, olive skin, a little overweight, and was a complete mess.

It was obvious that the man was beaten to death. Swelling had set in many of the limbs, especially the face. Dark purple bruising had appeared and blood was everywhere. He lay on the ground near the back of the room, kinda hidden behind the large equipment.

Chin turned to one of the officers and found a box of gloves offered to him. He gave a puzzled expression. “Detective Williams always insisted on them. Said it kept the scene from being contaminated.”

Kono laughed and grabbed a pair. “That sounds like our friend. He’s a huge fan of proper procedure.” 

Chin shook his head and grabbed a pair of his own. He walked to the body and began his examination.

“Ok, obviously, the guy was beaten to death. Without an autopsy, I won’t know the COD for sure.” Chin patted the body and found a wallet. Opening it, he leafed through its contents. “Everything seems to be here. Pretty sure it wasn’t a robbery, the name is….” He pulled out the driver’s license. “Charles Edward.”

Kono looked around the area and noticed something behind a boiler. Picking it up, she saw it was a metal baseball bat. “Found the murder weapon. A metal bat.” She held it up for Chin to see.

Chin looked at it and nodded. “Ok, good. Grab a picture and let’s see if we can get something to bag that.” The last part he aimed at the security guards. “Let’s get the pictures, Kono and then head back to the office.” He pulled out his cell and started taking pictures of the body.

~S~

“Beaten to death?” Steve repeated after the cousins explained what they found. They were standing in the security office exchanging notes. Zeke had left two hours ago to get some sleep. Danny was still out of it.

Chin looked thoughtful. “Did Danny make a connection?”

Steve shook his head. “Last time I spoke with him, he had no idea. All he knew was that he had multiple bodies and as far as he could tell without access to a computer, they weren't connected.”

“It might be wise to see if we can get Max here and take a look at these bodies.” Chin said. 

“Yeah, I think the eye is supposed to pass over the next six hours.” Kono said, looking at her watch. 

Steve nodded. “Ok, good. Kono, get a hold of Max and see about making arrangements on getting him here.” The rookie nodded and headed off to fulfill her task. “Chin, let's take a look at the surveillance and see what we can find out. Zeke said the first murder happened several hours after the hurricane hit.”

They turned to head to the screens when they heard a commotion at the door. A moment later a small figure slipped past the security officers at the door. 

“Danno?” She stopped in the middle looking around for a moment. Then she saw the two 5-0 officers. “Uncle Steve.” Grace ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. “Where's Danno?”

Steve knelt down and held her hands. “Well, Gracie, he is right behind me. Listen, kiddo.” Steve made sure she was looking at him. He had to tell her the truth even if it was killing him. “Danno got into a bit of an accident and he got hit on the head. So right now he is resting. You can see him, but let him sleep. Ok?”

Grace nodded. “Will he be ok?”

The SEAL nodded. “Yes, he is going to be fine. Maybe a bad headache, but he should be good.” He smiled, then stood up keeping a hold on her hand. “Let's go see him.” They made their way to the cot in the back of the room. 

Grace looked at her father with a critical eye. He looked like he was asleep aside from the bandage on his forehead. She let go of Steve's hand and carefully moved Danny's arm out of the way. Then she crawled up onto the cot and snuggled right up to him. 

Steve smiled and found another blanket that he draped over her. He smoothed her hair down and pecked her head with a kiss. “Can you keep Danno company? Uncle Chin and I have some work to do.” She nodded and laid her head on her father's chest.

With that settled, Steve went back to the security feeds to look them over.

~S~

The killer glared at the security office. 'More cops? This was supposed to be a two person game.’ They angrily thought. 

Shifting through the bag they were holding, the killer contemplated on this new development. 'Perhaps a change of victims?’ With this thought, the killer looked around. 'Cops? No, too difficult. Security though.’ They looked to the few wandering the gym.

‘Yes, that will work perfectly.`` The killer smiled and pulled out a deck of cards to play solitaire as they thought of a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team continues the investigation. Thank you everyone for the continued support. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Returning to consciousness was a rude awakening. Pain lanced through his head, worse than a simple migraine. He groaned when he turned his head, increasing the pounding. He then realized he felt warm and cold. His memory was sluggish and he couldn’t remember what happened or where he was.

Danny went to sit up, but was stopped when his side protested at the movement. Dropping back down, he gripped his side, waiting for the pain to stop.

“Danny, you ok?” At the sound of the voice, he cracked his eyes open. Steve hovered over him.

“Steve? What’s going on?” He forced himself to sit up, this time prepared for the flare of pain. He succeeded but he had broken out in a cold sweat for his efforts.

Steve knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him steady. “What do you remember?”

Danny sat there a moment thinking while he glanced around the room. Suddenly everything came rushing back and he looked at his partner surprised. “I went to get something from my car and was coming back. A tree hit me.”

Steve nodded with understanding, remembering about the tree that laid nearby in the garage.

“You are here. Why and how?” The blonde’s question caught the SEAL off guard.

“Because you needed help. That’s why you called me, right?” Steve was concerned about the confusion that crossed Danny’s face. He grabbed his med pack and found the little pen light. He pulled it out and flicked it on. “Hey, I’m going to check you out. You got hit pretty hard on that thick skull of yours.” Danny grimaced, but let Steve check his pupils. His right eye was slightly slower than the left, but not by much. “Ok, it looks like you have a concussion, but most likely minor.” 

The blonde nodded slowly while gently feeling his head, wincing when he touched the sensitive areas. “That would explain that pounding headache.” 

“Anything else?” Steve questioned while digging through his med pack again.

“My ribs. I don’t think they’re broken, but they definitely are sore.” Danny admitted as he held his side.

Steve nodded as he filled a syringe and quickly stabbed it into the blonde’s shoulder. He pushed the medicine in and removed the needle.

“OW! Damn it, Steve, can you at least act civil and warn a guy? Animal!” Danny grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder.

The SEAL shook his head. “At least your ranting is normal. Danny, I just gave you a strong painkiller, ok?” 

Danny sighed. “Of course you would have your own stash.” He sat there for a moment. “Thank you.” It was said quietly.

Steve nodded and gently patted his shoulder. “You’re welcome, buddy.” He stood up. “Come on. There is a murder investigation going on. I need to know what you know, buddy.” He held his hand out.

Danny took it and carefully stood up. “Ok, what do you know so far?”

Steve gave a quick rundown on what Zeke had told him. Once finished, the Detective easily slid into work mode and gave all of the facts he knew on the murders.

“Now that I’m thinking about this, I think the first body is apart of this. I’ll need to look at her again to confirm it.” Danny remarked when Steve finished his telling. 

The SEAL nodded, processing this new information. Then he smiled. “By the way, I am supposed to tell you that Gracie was here. She was worried about you.” His voice gentled at the end. “We all were.”

Danny felt a lump suddenly appear in his throat and a burn in his eyes. He cleared his throat and blinked. “I'm sorry, but I'm fine now, thanks to you.” 

Steve nodded and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, partner. Let's take a look at the first body.”

~S~

An hour later and everyone had met up at the makeshift command post that Kono had set up. The cousins smiled when they saw the blonde. 

“Danny!” Kono threw her arms around him and hugged tight. “I'm so glad you're ok.” 

“Thanks.” He said as she let him go. Chin merely nodded with a smile. He didn't need to say anything.

“Ok. What do we got?” Steve got right to business. 

“I looked into all the vics and couldn't find a single connection to each other. All were financially stable, good jobs and none of them had any criminal history.” Chin quickly outlined. 

Danny pursed his lips in thought. “Ok. I'm going to take a guess then and say that maybe the killer is picking victims by opportunities that appear.”

Steve looked at the shorter man confused. “What do you mean?”

The Detective looked at him. “I mean instead of the victims being chosen deliberately, they are more random. Such as being alone and no one around, it gives the killer an opportunity to attack.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense.” Chin agreed after a moment. “But, then what is the point to all of this?” 

“Kono, what you got?” Steve turned his attention to the youngest of the group while they all pondered on this new theory.

Kono pointed at the computer in front of her. “Well, I called Max, but he didn’t answer, so I am waiting to hear back from him.” As soon as she said that, a video call window popped up. “Speaking of the devil.”

She tapped on the answer button and Max appeared on the screen. “Officer Kalakaua, I was not expecting you to call me during this natural phenomenon.”

“Hey, Max. So, we ended up with several victims that were murdered over the last 24 hours.” Kono started.

“Really? I don’t know how I can help from here.” Max replied, uncertain.

“That’s the thing, we need you here if it’s possible. The eye should be passing over soon and should be safe enough to drive here.” The young woman glanced at her bosses for confirmation. She noticed that Danny was tapping impatiently on the table.

“Ok. I can try, but no promises. The roads may have become hazardous.”

Danny couldn’t wait anymore and pushed Kono gently aside. “Yeah, that’s fine, buddy. Ok, I have five bodies. Each one died differently, but they each have a taser mark on the side of their necks. None of the victims have anything in common.” 

Max was silent for a long minute. Danny was beginning to think they lost connection when the young man finally spoke. “Are you located at a gym? And did the first victim happen only several hours after the hurricane hit?”

The team looked at each other for a moment in surprise. “Yeah, Max. How did you know that?” Danny asked, perplexed.

Max nodded. “The last hurricane that came through also had a string of murders happen. The officer at the time was not able to come up with any suspects and hadn’t realized that something was happening until after the hurricane was over.”

“So, it’s a cold case?” Steve jumped in.

“Yes. To this day, no one is sure who was the murderer then. I believe Officer Richard Dickson was in charge of that case. He is still a current officer of HPD.”

“Ok, thanks, Max. If you can’t make it here, buddy, please let us know.” Danny finished.

“Will do. Good luck, Detective.” Then Max signed off.

The blonde straightened with a sigh. “Ok, great. Not only do we have to figure out who the murderer is, but apparently this has happened before.” He looked at Steve with a glare. “I absolutely hate this pineapple infested hellhole.” Steve gave a small laugh. 

“Kono, get a hold of Officer Dickson and see what he can tell us on the last set. The three of us are going to look around the place and see what we can find.” Steve quickly gave orders. Everyone agreed and split off to do their tasks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer strikes again. Getting close to the end. Thanks, everyone. Enjoy!

Jeremy Wilson whistled as he made his way down the hallway. He was bored and feeling cooped up after a couple of days of this hurricane. He couldn’t understand why they were told to make their rounds twice as much, but he wasn’t paid to argue.

So, he made his rounds and whistled a little tune that was stuck in his head.

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking made him stop. It sounded like it came from a room 40 feet ahead and to the right. He pulled his nightstick and walked towards the sound trying to be as quiet as possible. He made it to the door and as quietly as he could, turned the knob. 

He threw open the door and cautiously walked in. He didn’t see anyone and he looked around. The room appeared to be an office for one of the couches. There was a desk with an office chair, two chairs in front of the desk and three filing cabinets lined the wall opposite of the desk. He looked around the desk and saw a broken coffee mug on the floor. Jeremy leaned over to examine it, completely confused. 

Suddenly, he felt himself convulse as something was placed on his neck for several seconds. It was then removed and he slumped to the ground unable to utter a word.

The figure behind Jeremy laughed and easily drug the stunned security guard to the office chair where they proceeded to tie them to it. Then to be sure no one interrupted, a piece of duct tape was placed over Jeremy’s mouth.

Jeremy finally was able to pull himself out of his stunned position and realized that he was tied up. He struggled, pulling hard with his wrists and legs. 

“Now, now. Relax, this will be over soon. Sadly, you won’t be around to see the end of this game.” A new voice drew his attention to the only other person in the room. He must have had a confused look on his face because the person continued. “You see, I am playing this type of scavenger hunt and hide and go see kind of game with a cop. This cop is very smart compared to all of the other ones that I have played against. He doesn’t know he is playing, but he will soon enough. In fact, I think he may even come close to figuring out my identity.” The killer knelt down and smiled while holding up a knife. “Let’s get started.”

~S~

Danny walked down another hallway on the East side of the gymnasium. So far, he has walked down four of them and hasn’t found anything of interest. Steve was searching the West side of the gymnasium and Chin was searching the South. Other security guards and Zeke were searching the North side.

The hallway was quiet and the sound of his footsteps made him nervous with the loudness of each step. As he was about to turn the corner, he heard a door slam. He pulled his gun and cautiously looked around that corner. He didn’t see anything, so he carefully stepped forward, trying to be quiet.

After a couple of minutes, he faintly heard a sound. It sounded like a person. He followed it until he came to the door with the sound. He listened in, hoping to gain some kind of an idea on what was going on behind this door. Nothing that he could hear.

Danny took a few steps back and slammed his foot into the door. He entered, gun raised and he saw a security guard. He swept the room, making sure to look behind the door. Empty. He turned his attention to the guard. 

The man was obviously injured. Blood ran everywhere, but he was still alive and conscious. “Hey, what’s your name?” Danny asked gently as he removed the tape from his mouth.

“Jeremy...Wilson.” He managed to get out. 

“Ok, just take it easy. I’m Detective Danny Williams with 5-0.” He pulled the radio off of his belt and pressed the button on the side. “This is Detective Williams. I have a victim on the East Side in room 305,” he said quickly and leaned out of the room to catch the number. “I need a medic at my location right away.” Then he pulled his own knife out and cut the tape off of the wrists and ankles.

“Thanks.” Jeremy said around a fuzzy mouth. 

“Can you tell me who did this?” 

Jeremy shook his head. “No, but I can tell you it was a woman. Approximately 5’6, green eyes and I think long brown hair, but the last one I’m not sure.”

Danny patted Jeremy on the back. “Good. You’re doing very well.” The bleeding continued but very sluggishly. “Any unique features? Accents?”

The guard shook his head. “No. Nothing I can remember. The only thing she said was to make sure you got the note?”

“Note?” Danny was puzzled. All of the other victims didn’t come with a note.

“Yeah, right before she left, she said ‘Make sure Danny Williams gets this note.’ Then she stuffed something inside of my shirt. She had a knife and took it with her when she left.” 

Jeremy then found the strength to stick his hand down his shirt and handed it to the blonde Detective. Danny took it at the same time he heard running footsteps. He straightened and looked to the door just in time for the first medic to arrive.

“Danny, you ok?” Steve’s voice drifted in. The blonde looked up and nodded. He checked to be sure Jeremy was ok, then left the room so that the medics had enough space to work. He opened the envelope that had his name written on it.

Unfolding the page he read it. 

~S~

Dear Detective Danny Williams,

I am very impressed with your skills. You have caught on to what was happening much sooner than I expected. Your last counterparts were not as successful and it took them much longer to figure things out. I do believe I have finally met my equal.

Admittedly, you almost found me out already, but it appears that nasty gash on your head may have delayed you on that front. No matter, as there is still plenty of time before the storm ends. 

By the way, your cop friends are mediocre at best. Especially the tall, dark haired one. He seems like a dumb dog hoping to do a cool trick. 

Because I am such a nice person, I’ll even give you a hint for the next person. “I am young with beautiful brown locks. I love to sing and dance, but I hide it from everyone. I have a dark secret that will eventually get me killed. Who am I?”

Good luck and happy hunting. You’re going to need it. 

~S~

Danny audibly growled and had to force himself to not rip up the note into a bunch of pieces.

“What did it say?” Steve asked next to him. He quietly handed the note over and looked around. The person could be anywhere and by the sounds of it has been watching him for quite some time.

“This is disturbing.” Steve said after a minute of reading. “Especially at the fact that she is proud of her past times doing this.” 

“Yeah.” Danny sighed. “By the sounds of it, she practically is obsessed with me. See how she mentioned the team and you specifically? She finds you as rivals.” 

“Wait.” Steve said. “She? It’s a woman?” Danny nodded. “How do you know?”

He pointed behind him towards the office. “That guard told me. Said she was female with brown hair and green eyes.”

The SEAL nodded. “Not much to go on since there is at least 20 people with those features.”

“Yeah, but the thing that worries me the most is the fact that she is boasting. Admitting on doing this before and giving me a hint. It’s almost as if she is daring me to try and stop her.”

“I agree, but also the fact that she says that you might be her equal. Sounds like she wants to get caught.”

“Of course she does.” Danny snapped. “She is a serial killer. These type of people want to be talked about, but on the same coin they don’t know how to stop, so they are hoping that someone will be able to stop them.”

“Ok. Let’s meet up with the rest of the team and see if we can get any fingerprints off of this letter.” 

“Probably not. So far, I haven’t been able to find any fingerprints that indicate a killer.” Danny replied as he lead the way down the hall. He lifted his radio again. “5-0 meet up at command ASAP.”

“You shouldn’t be by yourself for long periods, in case she actually comes after you.” Steve suggested quietly. 

Danny didn’t bother replying and kept walking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes a plan. Thank you everyone. Look forward to hearing your thoughts. Enjoy!

All of the 5-0 team meet up at the makeshift command that Kono set up when they first arrived. Danny fills in what he saw and learned as well as show the letter.

Kono chews her bottom lip in concern while Chin crosses his arms in thought. "So, this woman has singled you out in this sick game of hers. Why?"

"My guess is she found out somehow that I was a cop and has a compulsion to go up against someone who can go head to head with her." Danny theorizes. “So, this next victim. Any ideas?” 

“That could literally be anyone here with brown hair.” Kono commented frustratedly.

Chin nodded. “Yeah, she gives us a clue but it is still way too vague to really pin down who.”

“Wait, wait.” Steve straightened up. “What if we figure out who that person is by saying that we are going to hold a dance competition just for fun while we wait out the rest of the storm.”

Danny pointed a finger at the SEAL. “That is actually a really good idea.”

Steve smiled. “Thank you. I do get a good idea once in a while.” 

“Don’t push it.” The Detective turned to the rookie. “Kono, you’re the youngest out of us. Create some kind of buzz saying that a dance off will happen in three hours. Say the winner will be getting a gift card to a restaurant. I’ll let you figure out the logistics. The rest of us need to be searching for our killer for the time being.”

“I can help Kono set up the dance off while you two look. I can use the computer to create a playlist and also set up cameras for it to be easier to look for the victim.” Chin jumped in.

“Ok, fine. Kono, did you call the Officer from the last set?” 

Kono nodded and typed onto her tablet. “Yeah, I did. He couldn’t remember much but he did say that the only thing that bothered him about that case was the fact that there wasn’t anyone to take the credit.”

“Really? The pattern wasn’t similar?” Steve asked, confused.

“The pattern had some similarities but he said it wasn’t as focused. It wasn’t personal for him.”

Danny sighed and rubbed his temples as the ever present migraine spiked. “Ok. So, Dickson must not have met the requirements that our killer is looking for.”

“Yeah, but you do.” Steve quietly said.

The blonde chose not to comment. “Alright, Kono, Chin, get to work on the dance off. Steve, let’s get a bird’s eye view.” Steve nodded and he followed the shorter man out of the gym.

~S~

Steve looked down from the catwalk that they were standing on above the gym. He glanced at Danny and noticed how pale he looked. “You ok?”

Danny cleared his throat and ran a hand over his sweaty forehead. “Fine. See anyone that matches our killer?”

The SEAL didn’t believe him, but he let it go for now. “No, not yet. She could be hiding out somewhere.”

“Maybe. But my gut is telling me that if she’s this cocky then she will be bold enough to sit in plain sight.” 

The radio on Steve’s hip crackled to life and Kono’s voice was heard. Steve picked it up and answered it. “Boss, heard from Max. He said that the area where he is at is too flooded. He can’t make it out here.”

“Copy that. How is it going with that dance off?”

“About ready. Chin is finishing the last of the playlist and some people have volunteered to clear the floor.”

“Good. Danny and I are on our way down.” He hooked the radio back onto his belt and gently hit Danny’s shoulder. “Come on, partner. Let’s get ready.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing party time! Danny finds himself in a bit of trouble. 
> 
> Thank you, guys. Only one more chapter left. Please leave comments and kudos. If you have a prompt or idea that could be an interesting story, let me know. I already have another story ready, so keep an eye out for that in the next few days. Enjoy!

“Alright, the rules are simple. We have three judges and they are going to watch for the most impressive dance moves. If you feel a tap on your shoulder, you are safe for the next round. The winner will receive a gift certificate to Morimoto’s in Honolulu. Now, get out there and have some fun.” Kono announced loudly. When she finished, she signaled to Chin to start the music.

A loud hip hop filled the gym and most of the people moved to the cleared space in the middle of the floor and began to dance. Kono moved towards the center of the floor, dancing her way there, hoping to catch the person who is the next target. She found Grace with her friend Molly and joined them while looking around.

Chin watched from the hooked up cameras on the computer that was seperate from the one with the playlist. He wasn’t getting anywhere fast.

Steve was on the outside of the crowd on the East side. He was trying to find the killer before the next victim could move in. So far he wasn’t having any luck.

Danny was on the opposite side of Steve. He paced around the edge hoping to catch either the killer or their next victim. He sighed as he anxiously watched the dancers.

Suddenly, the earpiece he was wearing crackled to life. “Guys, I think I just found our next victim.” Kono said. “She is closest to you, Boss. She’s wearing blue shorts, white shirt, long blonde hair. She seems shy but she has quite a bit of grace to her movements.”

“Copy that, I’ll grab her.” Steve responded.

Danny sighed and went to step in that direction, when he felt something sharp poke him in his lower back. A hand gripped his hand that reached for his gun. 

“Oh, no, Detective, can’t have that.” A woman’s voice spoke behind him. “Congratulations. This was a brilliant way to figure out my victim. But it seems that this is where the game ends.”

He turned his head slowly and he was able to catch a glimpse of brown hair in his peripheral. “Ok, you tell me how this ends then? If you kill me, my team will take you down and you will not live to see another day.”

She laughed. “They won’t know that anything has happened to you until it’s too late. Now, here is what’s going to happen, you are going to gently place your gun in this plant to your right. Then, you are going to remove that earpiece that I can see and toss it in the plant as well. After that, you are going to follow my instructions to the letter. Try anything and you are going to be filled with so many holes that you will bleed out before anyone can help you, got it?”

Danny nodded. “I got it. Just relax.”

“Danny, what’s your position?” Steve’s voice spoke into the earpiece. The blonde didn’t dare answer. Not with a knife in his back. 

He slowly walked to the plant that was indicated to him and he slowly pulled his gun out of its holster. He went along with the instructions since there were too many people nearby. 

“Danny, Chin has your earpiece activated. If you’re in trouble, say something.” Steve voiced again.

Danny slowly reached for it. “Just tell me something, why? Why do all of this? Why me?” Then he pulled the earpiece out and dropped it into the plant. A hand grabbed his shoulder and steered him to the hallway that was behind them.

“Shut up and walk forward.” She hissed.

He raised his hands up, showing he was complying. “Ok. You’re in charge.” 

She pushed him and made him stumble for a moment. “I said shut up and don’t try to psyche me.”

Danny nodded and continued walking, all the while his mind was racing to think of a way out of this. 

Once they were further down the hall, Danny spoke up again. “Look, no one knows what you look like, ok? I have a daughter here and I really don’t want her to be traumatized by my dead body.” 

“I know you have a daughter. I watched you come in, Danny Williams. Second in command to 5-0. You and your team are quite popular, but to be honest, you should have been in charge of 5-0. You are way too smart to be second." She stopped him next to a door and pressed the tip of the knife blade into his back. "As long as you do as I say, you’re daughter will be fine.” She pulled open the door and pushed him through it. “Up the stairs.” She commanded. 

Danny’s heart dropped when he realized it was the stairs that led up to the catwalk. “Ok, you know quite a bit about me. I don’t know anything about you except that this isn’t the first time you’ve done this.”

“You’re right.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “This isn’t the first time. Now, let me ask you a question. Why are you working with these idiots? You are way too good for these guys.” They made it to the top of the stairs and he was pushed towards the end of the catwalk. “Now, take out your handcuffs and slowly hand them to me.”

Danny slowly complied and pulled them out. He lifted them up one handed and held them out over his shoulder. The music below could be heard, but no one was any the wiser to what was happening above them.

He felt them pulled out of his hand then felt one hand cuffed, then his arms were yanked down and pulled behind him. He felt the second cuff click into place. “Turn around.” He slowly turned and got to see his captor for the first time. She was an older woman, brown hair pulled up, green eyes, and had wrinkles appearing on the corner of her eyes and around her mouth.

“Well, I admit, you aren’t what I expected. Since you plan on killing me, mind giving me a name?” Danny asked, hoping to stall for time.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Jennifer Randal. If you live through this, you will not find me in any system. To anyone else, I am merely an innocent school teacher. But people are so stupid.” She held the knife closer to his neck, but there was still some distance. “Although, you have a chance to live.”

Danny lifted an eyebrow at that. “Really? How’s that?” 

“Join me. Together, we can outwit these fools and take out the idiots that plague this planet. If the government doesn’t want to help this country get rid of all of these idiots that are killing our country, then I will.”

“So that’s it then. You use the hurricanes to eliminate those that are helping the country? What about the security guard, huh? What did he do to deserve your attention?”

Jennifer smiled. “Wrong place, wrong time. I needed him to deliver my message to you.”

“You know, you could have just given it to me. Hurting innocent people wasn’t necessary.” He tried to reason.

She grew angry and slashed him in the arm. “Yes, it was. They weren’t doing anything. I thought you would understand, but I can see that I was wrong.”

Danny swallowed hard. “Ok, I’m sorry that I’m not what you thought I was, but you’re right. This is the end. No more games and no more killing.”

Before she could speak, a loud noise behind her was heard. She lunged forward, pulling Danny close to her and placed the knife on his neck. He felt the blade bite into the skin.

“Whoa, whoa. Take it easy.” Steve said, dropping his gun to aim at the wall while holding his other hand out in a wait gesture. “Listen, you kill him, then I have no choice but to shoot you.”

“Leave, dog.” Jennifer snarled. “You are so stupid, how did you even find us?”

“I’m smarter than you think. Look, you have my partner, ok? Let’s make a deal.”

“Shut up! I’m not talking to you and this is a private conversation.” She pushed the knife more into Danny’s flesh and he grunted at the pain. He felt blood trickle down into his shirt.

Steve stiffened at her outburst. “Ok, ok. I’ll back up, how about that? I’ll back up and you can talk as long as you want.” He slowly took a step back.

Jennifer pointed with the knife at the SEAL. “Get out!” She yelled. Danny took the opportunity to body check her to the side. They both fell to the catwalk. He quickly moved his hands under him and brought them to the front. He then rolled over and got on his knees just in time to catch a kick to his chest. He fell back and slid over the edge. Danny grabbed a railing support with his hands and hung on as tightly as he could.

“A LITTLE HELP, STEVE!” He yelled out to his partner.

Steve ran past him and tackled Jennifer, slamming the knife hand into the grate until her hand released it. Then he slammed his fist into her jaw so hard that she fell unconscious. He handcuffed her to the railing, picked up the knife and raced back to his dangling partner.

The SEAL grabbed Danny’s arms and pulled until the blonde was able to roll back onto the catwalk. They laid there for a minute, catching their breath. 

“Thanks, buddy.” Danny finally said. 

Steve smirked and unlocked the handcuffs that were still around his bruised wrists. “No problem. Next time, make it more obvious that you were captured.” 

Danny laughed and slowly got up. “I’ll be sure to do that. For now, can we please leave and head down? This place messes with my claustrophobia.” 

Steve nodded and got up. Walking over to Jennifer, he handcuffed her hands behind her back and put her on his shoulder in a fireman carry. “Sure, buddy. Lead the way.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter! Thank you, everyone, for reading, commenting and giving kudos. New story of our two favorite characters will be up in the next day or so. Enjoy the epilogue! :D

The rest of the storm went off without a hitch. They handcuffed and locked up Jennifer in an empty room with just a chair. Two security guards stood outside of the room, making sure no one went in or out.

Steve, Chin, and Kono were playing cards with the Sotos. Grace and Molly were playing with some barbies and Danny was currently passed out on a nearby cot.

Steve folded his current hand and looked over at the blonde. He got up and checked his partner over. His wrists were bandaged up with some antibiotic cream rubbed onto them. His head injury was looking better and the cut on his neck was bandaged up as well. He could see the dark circles underneath Danny’s eyes and was glad that he was finally getting some real sleep.

“Brah, he isn’t going to wake up anytime soon. He’s only been asleep for six hours now.” Chin called. “Leave him be. Danny’s earned his rest.” Steve sighed and headed back to the group for another round of poker.

~S~

It was mostly dark when Danny woke up. He slowly sat up and groaned at the aches that let themselves be known. Mainly his head and neck injuries. He debated on going back to sleep when his bladder let him know that he needed to take care of business. He groggily went to the restroom and went back to his cot after he was done.

“Danny, you ok?” Steve’s voice made him jump. He was not expecting anyone else to be awake. Steve grimaced when Danny missed his bed and fell hard to the floor. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine. Yeah, I’m ok. Everything just hurts, but no big deal.” He waved off the SEAL.

Steve chuckled. “After what you went through, I’m not surprised. Anyone would be sore after that.”

Danny got back into bed and sighed in relief when he laid down. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going back to sleep.”

“Alright. Night, Danno.” Steve said, but he could already tell that his partner was already asleep.

~S~

When the hurricane was over, Danny drove back to his home with Grace. He had checked his car before they left and knew he was going to have a rough time with the insurance company about all the dents in the body work.

He pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He already could see all of the debris he was going to have to pick up. He got out and removed the plywood that was secured to the front door. He unlocked and let his daughter in.

"Go unpack, Monkey, and place your clothes next to the washer. I'll be checking the outside of the house real quick." He told her.

"Ok, Danno." Grace said as she dragged her suitcase behind her. Danny frowned. She had been mostly quiet since yesterday. When it came to talking, she got it from him. He knew something was bothering her, but he decided to ask later.

He checked the house and was pleased to see minimal damage. He removed some of the boards on the windows to let in sunlight. He took note of how much debris was in the backyard and was already making a mental list of roofing companies.

By the time he went back in, a headache had formed, this time due to his head injury. He hated concussions. He got a glass of water and found Grace lying on her bed. She looked miserable.

He sat down next to her and pushed her hair out of her face. "Monkey, what's wrong?"

She looked at him, then shrugged. "Nothing. Just tired."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "I think there is more to it than that. Come on, you can tell me. What's bothering you?"

Grace sighed then sat up until she was facing him with her knees drawn up. "Just, you were busy most of the time during the hurricane and then you showed up with so many injuries. Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono wouldn't tell me what happened while you were asleep." 

Danny sighed, put his water on the floor and drew her closer. He had promised to never lie to her. Doesn't mean he was going to tell her everything. "I'm sorry, Monkey. I know we had planned to spend time together. But there was a bad person there who was hurting other people. It was my job to stop her and keep everyone there safe."

Grace looked at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. "She hurt you?"

He winced, realizing she was older and he couldn't shield from the violence of his job as much anymore. "Yes, she did. But you know what? Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono were there to back me up. Together we caught her and now she is going to jail for a long time."

Silence sat heavily between for a minute. "I was worried when you went to sleep without saying anything. Especially when Uncle Steve was looking you over."

Danny pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I worried. I promise I'm fine."

He felt rwo wet spot form on his shirt as she nodded into his chest. After a moment, she pulled away enough to look at him. "Can you tell me about them?" She asked while pointing at his head. 

Danny sighed. He knew this day would come, but she was old enough now to start hearing more about his job as well as the risks.

So he spent the next hour explaining his injuries and how he got them. He left out the scary details like almost getting stabbed to death.

At the end of his explanation, she hugged him tightly around his waist. His ribs protested but he gritted his teeth and stayed silent. 

"Thanks, Danno. I feel better now."

Danny laughed. "I'm glad my list of injuries could help."

She giggled and looked at him. "No, for talking to me about it instead of hiding it like you used to."

He smiled at her. "As much as I hate it, you are getting older and you are eventually going to learn more about the world." 

She beamed at him and then hopped up. "I'm hungry. Can we get dinner now?"

Danny nodded and slowly stood after retrieving his forgotten water glass. "Of course. Let's go figure out what we can scrounge up."

~S~

Two weeks later saw Danny finally back at work. His headaches were gone, his wrists were healed up and the wound on his neck was just a small scab. He had been on medical leave until his doctor finally cleared him for active duty. He was ready to get back to work.

Walking into the office, he saw the team already at the computer table. “I didn’t get the memo that we start work earlier now.” He snarked.

The cousins turned to him with big smiles. “Howz it, mini boss?” Kono said while giving him a hug. 

“Yeah, I’m glad you’re back. Steve is driving us nuts with his antics. I don’t know how you put up with it.”

Danny smirked. “That’s because I am as patient as a saint.”

Steve scoffed. “Since when? You complain about everything including how slow people are.”

“I said I was patient with your antics, not everything else.” Danny replied without hesitation. 

The SEAL smiled and clapped a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re back. We’re currently on a drug trafficking case.”

“Oh good. First day back and there is already a high possibility of getting shot at.”

The team laughed at the remark and they turned back to the table to continue on as usual. Thoughts of Jennifer Randal already forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here. I look forward to what you think of this story. I hope it is refreshing and you enjoy. Thanks!


End file.
